Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand or wrist protection, and more particularly to hand wraps of the sort utilized by boxers, MMA fighters, and other pugilists for hand and wrist protection during the execution of the sport.
Description of Related Art
It is common for martial fighters to wrap their hands and wrists with a fabric wrap to protect their hands from impact, and support their wrists when striking an opponent or training bag. A typical prior art hand wrap includes a loop at the end, for hooking the end of the hand wrap around the user's thumb, and the hand wrap is then wrapped around the hand and wrist in a manner known in the art.
While the prior art hand wrap is easy to use, it sometimes does not provide adequate protection to the user's hand, especially around the knuckle area, which receives significant impacts during striking. It is therefore desirable to provide a hand wrap that offers further protection, while also providing a suitable anchor for the end of the hand wrap, so that the hand wrap may be wrapped in a suitable manner. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.